Let's Start from Beginning
by El Lavender
Summary: Maaf karena aku melupakanmu, aku tahu ini semua sudah terlambat tetapi bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal? Sequel of Our Memories. Untuk event #JaeDoLoveSeason [Spring] NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/DoJae/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Let's Start from Beginning**

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Warning: GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Jaehyun's POV.

 **By El Lavender**

 _Sequel of Our Memories_

.

.

 **#JaeDoLoveSeason**

 _ **Spring**_

.

.

Dinginnya salju yang selalu turun setiap hari kini digantikan dengan indahnya bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Pepohonan yang selalu diselimuti salju dan beberapa tanaman yang kehilangan daunnya kini sudah tumbuh kembali, bahkan menjadi tampai lebih indah.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan saat ini aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Walaupun kedua orangtuaku tidak mau jujur dan bercerita kepadaku tentang dirimu, kesadaran itu mulai muncul dengan sendirinya. Kau yang selalu menemaniku ketika aku koma, kau yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku, kau yang selalu membuat hari-hariku bahagia, kau yang membuat aku menjadi penguntit hanya untuk dirimu dan kau yang merupakan tunanganku.

Bukan dia, tapi kau...

Walaupun kedua orangtuaku membawaku terapi ke luar negeri dan seberapa keras mereka berusaha mengubah fakta mengganti ingatan tentangmu dengannya itu semua tidak akan bertahan permanen. Ingatan itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya.

Aku mulai menyadarinya ketika kau datang ke pesta pernikahanku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat kau datang memeluku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat matamu yang sembab dan raut kesedihan di wajahmu, walaupun ibu berkata kau hanyalah seorang 'teman'ku tetapi hatiku berkata lain. Pelukanmu itu aku pernah merasakannya dan sangat berbeda dengan pelukannya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kembali dan berkata 'Aku merindukanmu' entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang muncul, padahal kita sama sekali tidak saling berkomunikasi ketika kau berada di Seoul dan aku berada disana dan aku hanya mengetahuimu ketika aku bangun dari koma, tidak lebih.

Pernikahanku dengannya sudah usai, kami berpisah secara baik-baik dan aku tahu dia juga menjadi korban disini. Orangtuanya memaksanya untuk mau berpura-pura menjadi tunanganku dan menikah denganku, itu semuanya hanyalah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku dengan keluarganya. Ketika aku kesadaranku perlahan lahan mulai kembali aku menceritakan semuanya kepadanya dan dia bahkan membantuku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku, dia membawaku ketempat dimana kenangan itu muncul dan aku sedikit demi sedikit kembali mengingatnya. Dia adalah gadis yang baik, saat ini dia sudah berada di Jepang menyusul mantan kekasihnya yang harus dipisahkan paska oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk di jodohkan denganku. Aku harap saat ini dia hidup bahagia bersama kekasihnya itu.

Soal kedua orangtuaku, ketika ingatanku kembali dan bercerita kepada mereka, mereka sangat terkejut terlebih lagi ibuku. Dia merasa bersalah kepadaku dan meminta maaf kepadaku, tentu saja aku memaafkan mereka. Aku tahu itu semua demi kebaikanku, dan ketika aku berkata aku akan bercerai darinya aku juga bisa melihat raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari mereka. Namun mereka semua tahu dan memahami itu.

Lalu jika kau pikir aku tidak mencarimu setelah ingatanku kembali, kau salah besar. Aku langsung mencarimu ke semua tempat, ke apartemenmu, ke tempat kau bekerja, ke semua tempat yang aku tahu dan semuanya nihil. Mereka semua berkata jika kau sudah tidak lagi disana dan pindah entah kemana. Aku pun menjadi bingung dimana aku dapat mencarimu dan bertemu lagi denganmu.

Dan cara terakhir yang aku tempuh adalah mencarimu ke kampung halamanmu. Aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan jika kampung halamanmu di Guri provinsi Gyeonggi-Do dan dimana alamatmu. Ketika aku sampai disana aku hanya bertemu dengan ibumu, beliau berkata jika kau sedang pergi keluar dengan kakakmu. Ibumu menyuruhku untuk masuk dan aku menunggu kepulanganmu bersama ibumu.

"Jaehyun."

Kau menyebut namaku ketika kau melihatku dirumahmu, kau tampak terkejut akan kehadiranku.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku mengajakmu untuk pergi keluar agar bisa mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi kepadamu. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran membuat pemandangan di kampunh halamanmu menjadi sangat indah. Aku mengatakan jika ingatanku sudah kembali, aku menceritakan tentang perceraianku dan tentang kedua orangtuaku. Kau juga sangat terkejut mendengar semua ceritaku.

"Jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali Jae? Dan kau sudah mengingat semua tentangku?"

Ada raut kesedihan di wajahmu, aku tidak tahu apa maksud kesedihan itu, kau sedih karena aku baru mengingatmu atau kau sedih karena hal lain, entahlah aku tidak tahu.

"Maaf karena aku baru mengingat semuanya tentangmu sekarang. Maukah kau memulai semuanya lagi bersamaku?"

Aku sangat gugup mengatakan kalimat itu dan aku tidak sabar menanti jawaban darimu. Dan aku sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang kau katakan selanjutnya, aku merasa duniaku hancur seketika.

"Maaf Jae tapi aku akan menikah."

Ketika mengatakan itu aku melihat air matamu yang mengalir begitu saja. Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku yang sangat sulit mengingat kembali semua tentangmu dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Harapanku sudah pupus, inikah yang kau rasakan ketika mengetahui aku akan menikah dengan orang lain. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan aku melanjutkan hidupku dengan hampa tanpa kehadiranmu, mungkin kau sedang hidup berbahagia dengan suamimu disana. Saat ini aku sedang berada di Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan, ya sekarang aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen agar kedua orangtuaku tidak mencampuri urusanku lagi. Aku sedang mencari beberapa sayur, aku ingat kau pernah berkata jika aku harus banyak makan sayur-sayuran demi kesehatanku, mengingat hal itu hanya menambah kesedihanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Aku terkejut melihat siapa orang yang menjatuhkan semua isi keranjangku. Kau saat ini berada disini, di Seoul, sedang berbelanja dan menjatuhkan semua isi keranjangku. Aku tahu kau juga sangat terkejut dan tidak mengira kita akan bertemu kembali disini. Kau membantuku memasukan kembali semua barang-barangku kedalam keranjang dan hal pertama yang sangat menarik perhatianku adalah tidak adanya cicin yang melingkar di jari manismu.

Bolehkah aku berharap...

"Kau sekarang tinggal di Seoul? Dimana suamimu?"

Aku berbasa-basi denganmu, aku sangat berharap dan menanti jawaban yang akan kau katakan.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahan itu Jae."

Karena terlalu bahagia dengan jawaban yang kau berikan tanpa sadar aku memelukmu begitu saja. Aku tahu awalnya kau terkejut saat aku memelukmu dan kau akhirnya membalas pelukanku serta membenamkan wajahmu ke dadaku.

"Aku sangat senang kau mengatakan itu, ayo kita menikah."

Aku membisikan kata-kata itu kepadamu dan kau menganggukkan kepalamu sebagai tanda persetujuan. Perasaanku sangat bahagia seperti bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran saat ini.

Tuhan terimakasih karena kau masih menyayangiku dan kembalu mempersatukan kami walaupun banyak rintangan yang terjadi.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

"Jae bangun, sudah jam berapa ini? Apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Lima menit lagi Sayang~"

"Baby lihatlah ayahmu yang pemalas itu, jika kau lahir ibu harap kau tidak mencontoh sifat pemalasnya itu."

.

.

.

A/N: Hai hai~ ini sequel our memories xD ditampar gara2 endingnya kemaren angst xD hahaha ini sudah dibuat happy end~ walaupun alurnya kecepetan xD *sungkem* dan gak nyambung sama seasonnya biarin aja ya x'D *digampar*

Btw besok hari terakhir #JaeDoLoveSeason loh :') Sedih eventnya berakhir tapi tenang, ada event2 lain yang akan kami selenggarakan~ *apadah*

Ayo-ayo di publish cerita kalian yang belum di publish~

Review please~


End file.
